


—Ablaze

by X_ChristyWoodson_X



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Timeline, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Follows my Oc’s Story, I Stan my Ginger Arsonist, Lesbian Characters, Mentions of Canon Characters and Events, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, ill add more tags, memory lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_ChristyWoodson_X/pseuds/X_ChristyWoodson_X
Summary: As the world grows changes must be made. Change isn’t something people can accept so easily especially for Christy Woodson. The life of an outlaw was all she knew but as the years change she finds herself yearning for the lost rush of adrenaline she loved so much.Her days currently are full of wagon guarding, minor pickpocketing, and horse stealing. Oh how she wished to return to the grand heists and bloody fights that had carved her persona of Satan’s Phoenix. The joy was setting her enemies ablaze, the taste of their blood on her tongue, and the fear of her that filled their eyes.It’s time for her to make her choice to embrace the change and leave the life of an outlaw behind or return to her ways with the threat of more skilled lawmen as well as the rope waiting for her to swing from.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	—Ablaze

Okay so this is my first actual story is like months. There also may be mistakes that mess up a bit or contradicting timelines as such. Please mind me as well as I have a lot going on and chapters take forever.   
I do hope you enjoy! 


End file.
